The Beatles
The Beatles are a popular music group, consisting of John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr. Founded in the early 60's, the Beatles would soon become an international sensation, and their music still holds up even today. Peter Tagg has been a huge Beatles fan for several years, and makes references to them in his plush videos on a regular basis. ShotoKujo, Nicole Griffin, and Jakob Dawson are also fans of the group. History The Beatles started out playing clubs in Liverpool and Hamburg over a three-year period from 1960, with Stuart Sutcliffe serving as bass player before Harrison joined the group. The core of Lennon, McCartney and Harrison went through a succession of drummers, most notably Pete Best, before asking Starr to join them. They gained popularity in the United Kingdom after their first hit, "Love Me Do", in late 1962. They acquired the nickname "the Fab Four" as Beatlemania grew in Britain over the following year, and by early 1964 they had become international stars, leading the "British Invasion" of the United States pop market. Their 1964 film "A Hard Day's Night" commented cheekily on the Beatles' fame. From 1965 onwards, the Beatles produced what many consider their finest material, including the innovative and widely influential albums Rubber Soul (1965), Revolver (1966), Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1967), Magical Mystery Tour (1967), The Beatles (commonly known as the White Album, 1968) and Abbey Road (1969). After their break-up in 1970, they each enjoyed successful musical careers. Influence on the Kirby Bulborb lore Although he was already aware of John Lennon and his posthumous greatest hits album "Lennon Legend", and was also aware of Paul McCartney through his hit single "Wonderful Christmastime", Peter's introduction to The Beatles was the 2001 compilation album "1". After hearing it, he instantly became a fan and wanted to buy the rest of their albums. He did so, and the rest is history. Peter then started to collect the Beatles albums on vinyl, which started his record collecting hobby. The most reoccurring member of The Beatles to appear in Peter's plush videos is Ringo Starr, who is "the master of tossing". His version of Ringo quickly became a fan favourite character. A reoccurring gag in Peter's plush videos is Kirby Bulborb often playing The Beatles really loud. Several Beatles albums were shown in the Valley Of Records. Outside of Peter's plush videos, The Beatles were also referenced in his meme videos. The song "You've Got To Hide Your Love Away" was featured in The GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat, which also featured GoAnimate counterparts of The Beatles. The Beatles were featured as the main protagonists of The Beatles At The Literature Club, a fanfiction written by Peter and ShotoKujo. Discography # Please Please Me # With The Beatles # A Hard Day's Night # Beatles For Sale # Help! # Rubber Soul # Revolver # Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band # Magical Mystery Tour # The Beatles (White Album) # Yellow Submarine # Abbey Road # Let It Be Category:Music Groups Category:Kirby Bulborb's Influences